


【Re:vale】星よ永遠に明るいて

by Yolan1047



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Re:vale - Freeform
Language: 中文-闽南话 臺語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 本文以正體中文撰寫。
Kudos: 5





	【Re:vale】星よ永遠に明るいて

大神萬理站在廊下，往外是一片打了適當光線的晴日。而他靜靜守在陰影中，等待始動的信號。

工作人員朝他比劃了一個手勢。

他深深地吸一口氣，睽違五年，試著將臉部的肌肉調整到最好的位置，帶一抹不管從什麼角度看都賞心悅目的微笑，從容地走出那方陰影。

【星よ永遠に明るいて】

Re:vale冠名節目的新單元「獻給你的羅曼蒂克」，請來了一個特別的素人作為嘉賓。這個單元由千獨自進行，從各種募集管道中，抽出一名應募的觀眾，請他與千進行一日「約會」，是個相當大膽又服務粉絲的企劃。

在休息室做整備時，千的臉一直都是臭的，臭到想跟他過一下流程的助理都不敢走近，戰戰兢兢在他周圍繞來繞去，一方面好奇地窺視千對面那個似乎絲毫不受影響的嘉賓。

「大神さん，這樣就可以了嗎？」

「當然，謝謝妳。」

「難得上電視耶？」只幫忙重新束好馬尾的造型師不太甘心地咬住下唇，這個男人長得這～麼好看，真想幫他好好做個造型。

對方笑了出來：「不會拍到我的臉喔，況且我只是個路人，千さん才是重點。」

「但......」

手癢難耐的造型師還想說些什麼，卻被走過來的巨星截斷了。千一言不發地站到他倆旁邊，渾身散發的寒氣讓造型師自覺地捲起工具走開。藝術誠可貴，生命價更高，下次絕對要叫百一起慫恿他請客。

「你嚇到人家了。」大神萬理瞥眼灰溜溜逃開的背影，千不理會，兩手一撐將鏡台上、圈著可愛動漫吊飾的鑰匙串震得叮鈴作響。

「－－現在還來得及，萬，你可以反悔。」

大神萬理搖搖頭，輕聲：「我不會讓你們犯任何險。」

－－大神萬理之所以會來到這裡，是因為一封威脅信。

在這個新單元播出之後，製作組、電視台與岡崎事務所，都收到了不少應募來信，Re:vale粉絲的涵蓋群非常廣，各年齡段、各種階層的人都有，大部分的粉絲都乖乖照著節目給予的格式填寫，少數意義不明的被事務員們篩掉，在這其中，就出現了這麼一封威脅信。

『下一期節目，請＂大神萬理＂作為素人嘉賓，否則我會以暴力攻擊岡崎事務所。』

其實對Re:vale或岡崎事務所而言，威脅恐嚇是家常便飯，大大小小各種情況都發生過，甚至地方派出所早就針對這些層出不窮的意外，規劃有一套應對的流程；這次會特別重視，純粹是因為信中提到的這個名字。

大神萬理，小鳥遊事務所的員工、IDOLiSH7子團mezzo"的經紀人，前Re:vale的團長－－以及，在現今的國民天團Re:vale的千與百心中，極具份量的一個人。

岡崎凜人不打算將這件事告訴Re:vale或大神萬理，他們卻從他更加誇張的胃藥使用量察覺了什麼，分別透過自己的管道與技巧，從事務所與電視台問出這件事。Re:vale非常憤怒，表示不可能讓大神萬理冒險；大神萬理卻與岡崎凜人和節目製作組約定，自己會如期前來錄影。

於是就出現了這一方陰鬱、一方從容的景況。大神萬理安撫性地拍拍千的手背：「大局為重。」

「……後製的時候，我會逐格確認畫面，絕對不讓你曝光。」

「哈哈，那真是感謝你了，千。」

「我比較期待你說『啊啊突然肚子好痛不能錄了』呢。」

依著節目的流程，千會跟應募的粉絲前往一到兩個粉絲指定的場所進行約會，最後以共進晚餐收尾。為了營造粉絲與偶像初見面的高潮，千與大神萬理分別乘上兩台車前往目的地，節目助理與駕駛、攝影師確認著地點。

「這地點，選得真安全啊，不愧是小鳥遊事務所的大神。」

節目組原本準備了備案，若是大神萬理指定的場所風險過高，就要替換掉。然而大神萬理報來的兩個地點，都是隱密性相當高的室內場所，完全排除了公開收錄被圍觀襲擊的風險，而且……

「好浪漫！真有約會的感覺，大神さん的女朋友好幸福啊……」

後座的千噗哧一聲，工作人員們愕然地齊齊轉頭望他。

「千さん？」

「我也覺得很浪漫呢。」

「說起來，千さん好像跟大神さん很熟？」

「喔，看起來是這樣嗎？」千點著眼角淚痣輕笑，惹得一眾工作人員捧心做暈眩狀。

由於單元內容較長，通常會分做上下集播出，順利收錄完上集兩人在小咖啡館的行程，趁著工作人員檢視儀器、稍作修整的空檔，大神萬理敲了敲桌面。

千從咖啡杯後抬眸看他。真是好久沒有跟萬這樣好好聊過了，雖然因為各種原因，兩人得裝做陌生人，大神萬理還得做出Re:vale的死忠粉絲－－雖然他原本就是，但千總是懷疑他其實是百的唯粉－－的模樣，緊張又興奮地回應偶像的問話。

出身哪裡、有什麼興趣、喜歡Re:vale的哪首歌、粉絲歷多久……最後這一題，大神萬理毫不猶豫答了五年。

我這邊可是十年。整整十年。千想。

「我在想，雖然會麻煩到很多人，但今天暫且先別錄下集－－聽我說。」大神萬理制止千剛欲出口的疑惑，收回食指雙手交握，沉穩地擱在桌上。

「這種事不可能只有一次，既然是衝著我來，那就在我還能配合的時候，一次解決。如今能知道我這人存在的，百分之九十是業界相關人士，先請節目組在圈內放出風聲，預告錄影日期和地點，如果犯人的目的是引出我，很有可能出現在錄影現場。」

「他知道你，卻不知道你的長相和工作地點，否則他會直接針對小鳥遊事務所。」千也領悟，若對方真的想攻擊岡崎事務所或Re:vale，何必特地指名檯面上與他們毫無關係的大神萬理：「但這太危險了，我不同意。」

「你難道不想知道犯人的身份和意圖？」大神萬理說，青空色的眸子映出對方緊鎖眉頭的神情。

「放心，我沒那麼脆弱，這次就相信我吧。也要相信你的工作夥伴們，幕後人員可是很強悍的喔！」

千維持著眉頭緊皺的模樣凝視大神萬理許久，終究妥協，深深地嘆了口氣。

「……好吧。」

「大神萬理」之於「折笠千斗」，可以說是一道坎，從五年前某個暴風雨的夜晚開始，這道坎逐漸拔高，時間越是拉長，越是難以跨越。

剛開始那段日子，折笠千斗總是半夜驚醒，他會因滿身冷汗在夜涼的空氣中發抖，四肢緊緊攪住棉被，伏於漆黑中吭哧喘息，像隻負傷的野獸，直到筋疲力竭昏睡過去，再因陷入滿目血色的夢魘醒來，不斷返復。

燈具冷酷的金屬銳光無限放大，他的夥伴倒下的身影那麼渺小，幾乎被汩汩溢出的鮮血淹沒。他睜目之後總想跳下床，推開房門，推開一切，跑到大神萬理所在之處，無論多遠他都會光著腳奔去，只要確認他安好，還能對著自己碎念幾句。

可是他知道自己怎麼樣也跑不到未知的地方。

於是他翻箱倒櫃找出所有大神萬理的照片，畢冊、學生照、出遊、live側拍、粉絲加洗的合照、大頭貼、搭車時無聊拍下的睡顏、遊戲輸了一臉不甘執行懲罰任務......滿滿當當，全部加大印出來，貼滿整個牆面。他有這麼多萬，說不定其中哪一個，有天會願意開口跟他說話；說不定當他睡去，哪個就會從照片裡出來，在他耳邊偷偷告訴他真正的萬去了哪裡。

他把自己困在屋子裡，被各種姿態的大神萬理包圍，才稍稍抑制停不住的恐慌不安，抱著吉他埋頭創作，指尖與指甲斷裂出血也渾然不覺。啊啊，好像萬還在，從來沒有發生過那種事，只要我們一直一直待在這裡，永永遠遠不要出去。

是春原百瀨鍥而不捨的電話將他從幻覺中拉出來。折笠千斗面無表情地看著眼前這個激動的少年，嘴巴一張一合，在說些什麼呢？腦袋、耳朵彷彿泡在溫熱水中，外界的聲響裹了氣泡轟隆模糊，他為什麼哭？為什麼眼淚掉得像被奪走了心愛的寶物？為什麼……在聲聲呼喚著萬與自己的名字？

好像第一次真正地從惡夢中醒來，滾燙的淚液佈滿臉龐，世界的聲音一下子清晰了，悲喜無常、冷漠又平等，折笠千斗低頭望向痛哭著跪在地上的少年，聽見與自己同出一轍、鈍痛垂死的心音。

依靠著這一點微弱的共鳴，他終於在第三十個晝夜，接受大神萬理已從屬於他們的舞台上消失的現實。

－－萬已經自光鮮亮麗的夢想中消隱，不能再令他犧牲更多，而我也……不想再次跌落絕望谷底了。

千喝完最後一口咖啡，退開椅子起身，跟上大神萬理走向製作人的腳步。

聽了大神萬理的分析，與Re:vale合作多年的製作人思考半晌，又請來岡崎凜人一起討論，最終接受了大神萬理的提議。卻沒想到，在單元上集播出的次日，電視台便收到了第二封威脅信。

『為什麼不拍大神萬理的正面？之前明明不會避開素人的臉吧？警告你們，下集再看不到他的臉，我就會立刻動手。』

「－－這傢伙！到底多想害萬さん曝光！」百憤怒地將寶特瓶底砸上桌面，瓶內桃紅色的果汁一下晃出許多氣泡。

「百君，冷靜點，讓我曝光也沒什麼好處，我又不是什麼需要隱藏身份的大人物……」

「你是真的隱藏了滿久，還藏得很好。」

大神萬理坐到沙發上，抵著下顎思索：「是想知道我究竟長怎樣，然後進行下一步動作嗎……？」

「那就趁早放出風聲吧，犯人這麼沒耐性，與其等到節目播出，我猜他更願意自己到現場確認。」千說。

「不管他想對萬さん做什麼，我都不會讓他得逞！」

「百……？」

「沒錯！」百一口氣飲盡果汁，空寶特瓶在桌緣敲得砰砰作響：「你們錄影那天我剛好有空檔，我會去現場保護你們的。」

狂、狂犬再現嗎……原Re:vale的兩人腦中不約而同浮現少年春原煞氣的神態。

「百君，這樣很危險……」

「請放心，我也會在現場，不會讓百做出破壞形象的事。」岡崎凜人用鑷子將信件夾回透明密封袋，到時這些都是要呈給警方的證據。

百故作不滿地埋怨：「吼～我會抓好分寸啦，下手不會太重的！」

「百，這完全是危險發言喔？」

「欸！？真的嗎？我很努力邊保持偶像笑容邊說耶！？」

「不如說這樣更可怕了。」

「哈哈哈……」大神萬理笑著摸摸百的頭：「百君還是這麼可靠，謝謝你。」

「唔啊萬さん正在摸我的頭！！萬さん的手！笑容！好帥嗚嗚嗚！！我賭上性命也要保護最愛的偶像！！」

現在的你才是偶像喔。這句話，千和大神萬理都沒有說出口，只是笑望著激動不已的、曾經的小粉絲，恍惚返回了年少，那個成天刁鑽一個音符或詞、練舞累得不行還得節省伙食費，瘋癲忙亂，卻幸福無比的時光。

很快來到了預定的錄影日。為了「方便」犯人行動，場所更改到了郊外一所禮拜堂，四周算不上濃密的樹林最大限度保留視野，工作人員、百與岡崎事務所特別多派的人手也嚴陣以待。當然，岡崎凜人不會告訴節目組，他們事務所的人其實是來防範百暴走的。

「千さん、大神さん請就定位，準備開機。」

站到預備處，大神萬理心中仍想著懷念的瑣碎。

站在迎接處，千的手指悄悄在腿上敲打著節奏。

當下的他們仍未想到，那種曾將他們逼入低谷的絕望，或許能因自制與時光輕描淡寫，但不是所有的人，都得到這份殘缺而遲來的幸運。有人直到生命的盡頭，都活在自己營造出的虛假夢境中，寧可渾渾噩噩，否則一旦醒來，就要流乾淚水，枯萎地死去。

工作人員確定完畢，朝大神萬理打了個手勢。豎起馬尾的青年深深吸了口氣，眉眼漾開和煦的溫柔，舉步朝禮拜堂外、小花園中等待著他的巨星走去。

事故就發生在這一刻。

大神萬理方站定在千眼前不遠，一陣騷動伴隨物品接連掉落倒地的聲響，自堂側陰影傳來，幾名女性工作人員驚呼著扶住牆壁或欄杆站穩，而騷動的始作俑者－－

「萬さん……！真的是萬さん……」

踩著帆布鞋的女子跌跌撞撞地衝過來，任何人都來不及擋住，卻在距離大神萬理十步之外突兀地停下，強烈顫抖著的身軀，像是被什麼遏止，就連一公分都不能再往前。

她紅著眼凝視大神萬理片刻，忽然失去了站立的氣力似的、幾乎是摔跪在草地上，喃喃喚著「萬さん、萬さん」，不穩的氣息漸次急促，一抽一抽，終究嚎啕出聲。

即使如此，她仍是虔誠地仰望著他，眼淚模糊了視線看不清，就用袖口隨便擦去，反反覆覆，看見他身邊的千，又露出作夢般的傻笑。

他倆像是被釘在原地，無法動彈。面對這個近乎瘋狂的女子，他們竟一句話也說不出，只能安靜地並肩站在她面前。

「等等！」

百低聲阻止了工作人員們欲上前拉走她的舉動，眼眶泛紅，喉頭壓不住地酸澀起來。

百認得這張臉，這個聲聲呼喚的聲音。那是與自己一樣，早自己更多，跟隨著千與萬走過了整整五年的、原Re:vale的忠實粉絲。

在拜託千和自己組團、新Re:vale出道的第一場簽唱會上，她也來了，兩手握著專輯，遠遠地站在人環外。

百一眼就看見她，開心地想朝她招手，女孩卻像是丟失了心神，略顯蒼白的臉上毫無表情，眼中亦無任何波動。那雙黯沉的瞳孔進不了光，所以映不出他們或人群－－映不出任何事物。

她就那樣站著，沉默地面對著他們，與周遭的喧騰歡鬧切割開來，彷彿根本不存在同一處時空。

百突然不敢再那樣無所謂地注視她，飛快低下頭來簽名。粉絲的招呼笑語告白一個一個掠過，他露齒拉著燦爛笑靨，胸口的沉悶感卻越來越重，然後烏雲漸聚，沉黑籠罩，天空好像應允了什麼呼喚，暴雨傾盆而下，百聽見岡崎喊著要粉絲們都站進簷下，下意識抬頭望去，看見女孩被友人拉著臂膀急急忙忙跑開，那張仍未拆封的單曲，被她捂在外套內，飛快地離開他的可視範圍－－朝著簽唱會場的反方向，義無反顧。

她終究是沒有靠過來，再也不能像從前那樣笑著大談Re:vale的瑣碎點滴，再也不願像從前那樣哭著跟他一來一往說Re:vale有多好。

百彎下身，在桌椅狹窄的掩蔽中，輕輕環抱住自己。

千探頭問他怎麼了，他只能搖著頭，強迫自己去記得這種無法言明的疼痛－－這種Re:vale的粉絲所共有的、深深蝕入臟腑的痛楚。

望著女孩顫動難止的雙肩，千想起了那個貼滿照片的房間。

－－大神萬理之於折笠千斗是一道坎，一道即使看清了高度摸清了形狀，也永遠不願跨過的坎。

而對萬的粉絲而言，只要能看見這道坎，知道它仍好好地存在……

「萬。」他用只有對方聽得見的音量呼喚。

現在的萬會是什麼表情呢？即使是不擅長記憶長相的自己，也對這個自始就追隨著他們的女孩印象深刻，自己為什麼沒去注意，當Re:vale依然存在，但已非粉絲所熟悉的兩人，曾經那樣熱愛著他們，在台下尖叫著「YUKI」、「BAN」的女孩男孩，又會有什麼表情？

千悄悄地將餘光瞥向大神萬理。經過了幾年，依然沒怎麼改變的娃娃臉，唯有身高往上，站立的姿態一如以往挺拔，看上去就覺得賞心悅目。

大神萬理應了聲「嗯」，青空色的眸子迎視著地上目光狂熱的女孩，她的淚水仍不停湧出，只是在對方專注的凝望下，那股澎湃的悲切逐漸消弭，純然的喜悅與執迷佔據了面龐。女孩顯然無心打理自己，只在臉上抹了一點底妝，大神萬理看見她眼下明顯的青黑，胸口說不出的沉悶。

逃走的時候，他想過千，想過九条，也想過粉絲們。這作法不是最好，然而他已無力思慮更多，身體與精神的傷日日夜夜折騰不休，任何一樣突然朝他接近的事物或人，都會引發他過度反應，跳開、驚叫、閃躲、劇烈疼痛的幻覺，他從不知道自己其實在乎容貌，第一次覺得頭髮生長的速度是那麼慢，醫生警告著在傷好之前不能遮住或碰觸，他走在路上，只能深深地低頭，好讓路人牽著抱著的孩子不至於被他猙獰的疤痕嚇哭……

被小鳥遊音晴撿回事務所成為事務員之後，漸漸地能在電視上看見嶄新的Re:vale。他知道千不願用任何他們曾以Re:vale之名在地下舞台發表過的曲子，可是總有那麼幾首放棄了真心可惜的DEMO，他和千趴在桌子上爭論一兩個音符或歌詞，簡單地以吉他彈奏、唱出雛形－－那些半熟悉半陌生的旋律，成了電子混音從電視音箱流露出來，他總無意識跟著唱出口，好幾次，突兀迴響在過了下班時間的小鳥遊事務所內，然後急急扼住，空蕩餘音尷尬可笑。

一開始忍不住去責怪沒改動過歌詞的千；後來，漸漸就能做到合起唇瓣，微笑靜聽了。

畢竟那些曾經的曲量也不是真的很多，就像新鮮感或回憶總會逐漸淡去，當Re:vale發表的新曲裡再也聽不見任何似曾相識－－忘了吧，都該忘了吧，他想。

萬是曾經的偶像。大神萬理要成為偶像背後最堅強的堡壘。

－－「偶像是夢想，是星子，是埋在心裡多少年都不會褪色半分的美麗 。」

－－「偶像是美夢，即使受傷，即使發不出聲音，即使沒有名氣，只要美夢永不消失……」

……光是抹去自己的絕望，就已經耗盡了活著的力氣。所以無力去想，是不是有人也因此受了傷，失去了希望的星光。

大神萬理閉上眼睛，再緩緩睜開，一步一步地朝女孩走去。眾人安靜地看著，包括默不作聲的千、努力克制啜泣的百，緊摳著自己手臂的岡崎凜人，所有的工作人員，知情或不知情，都將這個被五光十色娛樂圈所圍起的空間，留給了粉絲與她的星星。

「－－なっちゃん。」

女孩猛地顫了一下，青年的聲線比起以前成熟了些許，向她伸出的手，是台上與台下熟悉的角度，背著光的溫和臉龐，準確喚出了過往對她的暱稱。

她害怕伸出手，若是伸出手，一切會在觸碰的瞬間再度消失，像五年來做過的每一場夢；但她的偶像在呼喚她，就像千與萬總會回應粉絲的應援，她必須－－必須－－

大神萬理握住她遲疑著遞出的指尖，輕輕地打了一下，不痛，卻足以令他之外所有人都愣住。

「なっちゃん，妳做了非常不好的事。」捉住女孩一秒怯弱欲垂的視線，大神萬理語氣嚴肅：「妳為很多人帶來麻煩，讓大家害怕不安，差一點就是犯罪了。妳知道嗎？」

「我、我……對、對不起……」語尾隱沒在微弱的哭音中。

「嗯，不會再做這種事了？」

「絕對不會……！」

「好孩子。」大神萬理放開她的手，女孩驚得重新抬頭，正好頂上青年拍撫她髮頂的掌心。

「謝謝妳，五年來一直記著這個微不足道的我。」

偶像在她眼前綻開笑靨。這是她刻在心版上不能更熟悉的永恆美麗，即便塵封了五年，也從來不曾褪色。有多少人心中的星星黯淡永遠失了光芒，卻還是不曾墜落，因此痛不欲生發了狂，就像她清醒過來，才發現自己做了多麼可怕的事。

「才不是微不足道……！」她啜泣著，「十年，二十年，從今以後……萬さん永遠是我最愛的偶像！謝謝你還在這裡……」

「我現在不是……」

「嗚哇－－」再也憋不住，百大哭著衝過來一把抱住女孩：「なっちゃん！我懂、我懂！萬さん永遠都是我們的偶像，大家的偶像！」

兩個前資深粉絲跪在草地上抱做一團放聲痛哭，大神萬理忽然覺得自己被排除在外，這難道就是偶像跟粉絲間的隔閡嗎？據傳曾有偶像對粉絲說「我沒你講的這麼好」結果被反駁「ＯＯさん什麼都不懂」，他現在好像有點理解當事人那種「咦？欸！？」的心情了。

千走過來，與他並肩看著一時片刻停不下來的小粉絲們，岡崎事務所的人也拿著手機相機衝了過來，劈哩啪啦開始捕捉國民偶像彷彿八點檔連續劇跟女主角難分難捨的畫面。

「哇……不阻止嗎？」大神萬理問。

「其實我滿想加入的呢。」

「真的假的，你有夠惡劣。」

「我是說哭著大叫萬さん我永遠愛你的那一隊。」

「呃，欸！？」

前偶像觸電似地跳開，戲劇界的巨星露出閃耀動人的燦笑追了上去：「萬－－萬さん－－好帥喔－－好迷人－－」

「媽啊好噁心－－！不要過來－－！」

顯然千瘋狂追逐男人的模樣更吸引人，拍照大隊手腳俐落地轉身開拍，冷靜下來的百與女孩無語對視，忍不住笑了起來。

「「果然Re:vale最棒了！」」

星星啊，請永遠在我心閃耀，縱然是竭盡全力將自己塗上金漆高懸於天際的你，也是我最美好的寶物。

－－請讓我信仰著你，就像信仰一場永不停止的美夢。

**Author's Note:**

> 「星よ永遠に明るいて」：星星啊 請永遠明亮
> 
> 其實有很多話想說，但把自己想寫的寫完之後突然不知道該怎麼說_(:3 」∠ )_
> 
> 看了第三部劇情之後，一直想著原本屬於萬的那些忠實粉絲，是不是也會像九条鷹匡或月雲了一樣崩潰？「無論如何只要不會消失就好」，那麼一旦消失了，粉絲究竟會變成什麼樣子呢？
> 
> 另外也一直想寫百千萬各自的心傷，終於都稍微提了一下，寫得自己胃都痛了_(:3 」∠ )_
> 
> 沒寫出來的：小粉絲不知道萬的本名，無意間聽到做幕後人員的親戚談到大神萬理，覺得他描述的人跟自己的偶像很相似，為了確認到底是不是，心急之下不擇手段，嗯_(:3 」∠ )_
> 
> 「偶像是夢想，是星子，是埋在心裡多少年都不會褪色半分的美麗 。」這句是從自己另一篇文章抓出來的（超懶惰……）
> 
> 另外千和萬的狀態都是PTSD（創傷後壓力症候群），千的這種症狀在銀空RC裡有提到過。


End file.
